Integrated circuits have become more “dense” over time, i.e., more logic features have been implemented in an IC of a given size. Additionally, with respect to an IC having a pool of programmable resources, such as a Programmable Logic Devices (“PLD”) for example, more complex circuit designs have led to more demand for such programmable resources. Therefore, power consumption has become an increasingly more significant issue.
One area where power consumption by an IC has become an increasingly more significant issue is in multiple-input multiple-output (“MIMO”) orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (“OFDM”) systems for high data rate wireless communication. Power consumption for a base station in such MIMO OFDM systems is a significant issue.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an IC for reception in a MIMO OFDM system having reduced power consumption.